In a commercially available thermal ink-jet printer, yellow, magenta, and cyan colors are provided by inks containing Direct Yellow 86, Acid Red 52, and Acid Blue 9 dyes, respectively. However, this dye set has been observed to yield a rather limited color gamut, that is, a smaller number of colors, on plain paper, although its use with specially coated papers provides high quality color prints.
It is desirable to provide a dye set that can be interchangeably used with coated papers, plain papers, and transparencies to provide vivid, true colors.